The Strangest Thing
by mizuko
Summary: Getting launched into space with the ex and the boss was not in CC benefits plan...TP
1. Not Really

AN: This story is like 4-5 yrs old. Amazing what you can find rummaging around in an old laptop. I'd completely forgotten about it, which is strange. But I hadn't even given it a title that could be why. Anyways, here it is enjoy

Disclaimer: Yes I own DBZ. (see bottom note)

The Strangest Thing

Ch1- Not really

Trunks stood, arms crossed, gazing out at the dismal skyline of West Capital City. From his office window on the 21st floor of CC HQ, one could only see dull gray clouds that hung about the city threatening to rain down the city's inhabitants. Ironic that dullness of the view reflected the viewer's current feeling. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, President of the worlds largest run company, Capsule Corporation, Prince of a warrior race on the brink of extinction, gazed at the world with dull eyes not really seeing anything. Not really...

Once he had been a playful, slightly mischievous boy with a love of adventure, he had look forward to each day wondering what surprises would come his way, but now? But now sometimes he wished the next morning wouldn't come. He felt empty, no, not empty, just lonely? Out of place, like he wasn't really there, not really.

What happened? What is happening? He wondered to himself, everything used to be so... alive, worthwhile, when did it all change?

Was it 4? 6? 7years ago? Has it been that long?"

7yrs ago Goku had disappeared along with the dragon balls, things were never quite the same even thought they went back to 'normal'.

Every one went on with their own lives and gradually the 'gang' started splitting up visits becoming less frequent and more rare.

Yamucha, as old as he was getting, surprisingly had pick up his baseball career again. Tien and Choazu, last he'd heard, they were training somewhere in the wilderness, 6yrs ago. Krillen and his family had move from Master Roshi's island to Satan city a few years back he hadn't heard too much from them lately aside from the occasional visit or two. His little sister, Bra was now a popular interior designer and traveled a lot, although she lived not to far from the CC compound where she'd grown up.

Lastly the Sons, Gohan and Videl were living in Satan city, Gohan a scholar and Videl secretary. Goten he hadn't seen in 2years. Goten, so much like his father, had settled for life in the country, helping the ageing Chichi as well. It was kind of sad, not seeing one's best friend in so long.

Unfortunately his mother had re-introduced him to a new best friend after his year long vacation in space. Trunks turned his gaze to the small stack of papers neatly stacked on his desk, waiting patiently for his break to be over, then he'd have get back to work again.

Trunks glanced at his watch; he still had five more minutes.

Son had a knack for business that surprised everyone, even her parents. Although she worked for CC (just a few floor down at this very moment) he only saw her briefly once or twice last year. As Pres Trunks was one of the first in and one of the the last to leave. Needless to say, that a real damper on his social life, not that he much of one now anyways.

Everyday of the same now, work, eat, sleep, work, eat, and sleep.

And the only things he saw on daily basis were his desk and his bed before he repeated the cycle, over and over and over.... He had a feeling that if he disappeared all of a sudden, the only one that would miss him would be his mother.

Today, like yesterday would blend into the other days, like they always did. When tomorrow came he wouldn't be able to distinguish today from last Tuesday. Neither of them were significant nor the day before that. Tomorrow would become today and it too would fade in a blur, just another day, nothing special, not really. Sighing he looked at his watch, five less minutes till tomorrow came and today would fade away not remembered. Not really.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next week was the same and the one after that. Today is going to be different Trunks thought as he unlocked his office to starting a new day of work. He would do something besides work today, maybe even skip for old times sake, hadn't done that in eons. He didn't know why but today he felt determined to do something, anything to break the monotonous tautology his life had become. Maybe I'll go to the park or take my break somewhere else besides my office. Change is in the air I can smell it. He took in a deep breath, as he closed the door behind him, smells like a breath of fresh air and..."Perfume?"

Trunks frowned, who had been in his office? And more importantly why? He looked over his office; it was fairly roomy, but sparsely decorated. The first thing he noticed was the window above his couch was open and that something was strewn across his desk. A scowl marred his usually calm face. First he closed the window then went walk over to his desk.

Something wasn't strewn on his desk- it was some one! She had obviously fallen asleep in his chair. Her head was resting in her fore arms, midnight hair all askew covering her face. She was wearing a maroon business suit with a CC tag. So she works here, she might not for long if she breaks in here again. He touched her shoulder lightly so as not to startle her, "Miss, excuse me miss, could you please wake up..."

The lady mumbled something incoherent then shot up like a rod, her tired dark eyes wide. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," yawning tiredly, "honestly I don't know how you can be up before 7am every morning Trunks." His eyebrow hitched at the way she had addressed him. She looked familiar but he could put his finger on where he had seen her before.

"You get used to it." he replied absentmindedly "Now, what are you doing in here?" His Vegeta like scowl settling on the tired looking woman in front of him still sitting in his chair. "Hah ha very funny, can't I visit some one just to see them every once in a while?"

"..."

"You don't recognize me, do you?" she looked at him shock and a little hurt coming over her features. Not really knowing what to say, "Should I?" he asked. Wrong answer. A hurt look flashed briefly across her face.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I don't know if should tease you about become old and senile, or beat my self up for not being a better friend. I'm only three floors away and haven't seen you since last year. What kind of friend is that?" she said with a sad smile.

He looked at the young lady, again more carefully this time.

"Pan!?" He asked genuinely shocked.

"Yes!"

"Pan???" in a disbelieving voice, teasing her now.

"Yes!" She nodded her head vigorously; a bright smile graced her features.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

He picked her up and gave her big bear hug swing her around like he used to when she was little.

"Who else flies into your office at six thirty in the morning just to visit you?" she asked breathless, grinning impishly.

He smirk, he had a feeling today would be very interesting.

"Only you Pan. So what do I owe the please of this visit?"

"Again with needing a reason to visit, what is it with people these days?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright three things. First, I've missed seeing every body so I've been visiting everyone recently. Second, I got promoted yesterday and I'm moving up here, so hope full we'll seen each other more often, and lastly, she reached her pocket pulling out a old fashioned pocket watch, handing it to him.

No, it was a small picture frame with two pictures in it. One was of every body including Goku, taken before the whole space episode. The other was of Pan, Goku, Giru and himself. It brought back a lot of memories.

"Thanks Pan, it means a lot to me."

Suddenly he didn't feel quite so lonely any more, not really.

Note: That was sarcasm. I'm not making any money off of this. R&R

Real Disclamer: The characters and Dragonball Z and its logo are a registered trademark of Funimation All rights reserved. The author makes no warranty of any kind, expressed or implied, with regard to these chapters or this documentation. The author shall not be liable in any event for incidental or consequential damages in connection with or arising out of the interpretation or analysis of this story……


	2. ReAcquaintance

AN: Wow. I'm like noticing the differences between my writing then and now. It's changed a bit so don't hesitate to check out my other fics To Fall and Rise Again and The Journey if you like DBZ or Lunatic Pandora if you like Inuyasha. (That was a shameless plug --) Well then, mattenaide kudasai! Yondenasai!

The Strangest Thing

Ch2- Re-Acquaintance

They sat in his office talking, catching up picking up where they'd left off. Surprisingly he learned that Bra was engaged, Trunks hadn't even known she was dating seriously much less considering marriage. After they got caught they returned to the present.

"So when do I get my chair back?" he asked with a smirk seeing how comfortable and relax she looked in it.

"When I if something else just as comfortable or...

"Or?"

"OR when I find a way to drag you out of this tower, Rapunzle."

"Hey I thought the guy was suppose to play the knight in shining armor." he chuckled.

"Not in this play, you look more in distress than I do, besides who said the knight always had to be a guy? When do you normally get out of here?"

"9ish"

"Wow, you do get breaks though right?"

"Yeah speaking of which, I was planning on eating out today, wanna come?" he cringed mentally hoping that didn't sound like he was asking her out.

"Sure, sounds nice. What time? 1:30?"

"Alright then just swing by here when you're ready. It'll be nice to see what the outside world looks during daylight again."

"You can have you chair back now" she grinned, raising slowly, "Man, when was the las-

At this moment both him mother and his secretary choose to enter, both stopped in their tracks not expecting to see anyone else, much less a slightly rumpled looking lady who'd frozen like a deer in a headlight.

"Are we interrupting?" his mother said not bother to cover the wicked grin she now sported. "I could come back later I'm sure."

His secretary looked on with major interest, as CC HQ's gossip well this was certainly new to her, half the building would know about this the moment she left the room.

"No I was getting ready to leave anyways, Trunks." She nodded at him.

Trunks looked up at Pan her face was calm but he could tell she was laughing at him; he'd get her back. Later. He watched her walk toward the door. She stopped just before leaving. "Bulma, it's nice to see you again," she said then she was gone.

His mother stared at her retreating form puzzled, "She's cute Trunks, is she your new girlfriend?" she asked not caring if his secretary was there or not.

"Mother! No she's not."

"She seems nice enough. What her name."

"That was Pan."

"Are you serious?! Really? So is she a prospective gf?"

"Mother would you quit meddling in my affairs."

"So it's an affairs, is it?"

"Mom! No!" with and exasperated sigh he turned his attentions to his secretary, "Mrs. Becker is there anything you need?"

"Nothing really just came to drop off the morning load," she stated referring to the stack of papers she held just sit them right here," he patted a spot on his now slightly messy desk. Her quick eyes not missing the gift that Pan had given him, which was resting right next to his name plaque. With a smile she excuse her self; the other workers were going to flip over this.

"Yes, mother." He squeezed the bridge of his nose; he had wanted his day to interesting....

"I know you work late and hard so I want you to take some time off."

"I can't do that who'd-"

"Sweetheart you've worked so hard you deserve a break every once in while. I'll take care of everything here."

This sounds way to good to be true

"What do you want me to do mom?"

"Well..." He groaned, 'Here it comes' "I was tinkering with a prototype ship and there seems to be some sort of glitch, but I've been too busy to look into it much, could you? Pease?"

################################################

As soon as Pan made it back to her office she calmed herself trying not to laugh at poor Trunks. What was he 29? 30? And his mother still pried into his love life when ever possible.

Trunks still looked the same, as always, young and handsome. She thought trying to straighten her appearance.

Some of the employees had a saying, 'CC is known half because of its line of good business the other for its line of good looking owners'

Her maroon jacket and pants suit (as if she'd ever wear a skirt) were slightly wrinkled from sitting in that chair of his it was a really soft plush chair one could just sit back and.... falling asleep at his desk didn't help either, Trunks got to work hours before she did. She rotated her neck a bit trying to get the crick out of it. It had been nice to talk to him again, she missed him a lot. Not that she didn't missed any one else but spending after year in close quarters with someone, you tended to get to know them a little bit better. A pair of hands suddenly slid over her shoulders.

In .5 seconds the owner had both twisted behind him.

" Aw Pan, if you don't want me to use my hands, we could always use a rope or handcuffs."

She sneered at the back of the man whose arms she held in a tight grip, she knew she should let go but she couldn't resist giving one last painful tug before letting him go.

"What do you want, Jay" The man had dusty gray eyes and brown-blonde hair, he was handsome by most standards, broad shouldered, medium height, charming, intelligent, and couldn't grasp the meaning of the words overly persistent.

"You always had a good grip on things" Jay leered suggestively, "You know what I want," he said flashing that heart stopping smiling, she'd fallen for it once; that wasn't happening again.

"You never get it from me either I'm not going out with you again."

"I won't stop till I do."

She walked around her desk getting her papers in order, purposely putting the desk between them. For his safety, the idea of beating him to a pulp was very tempting...

Jay stayed silent a moment, "So where were you this morning? Your usually here half an hour early."

"Where I go is none of your concern or business."

Jay continued as if he hadn't heard that, "They say that some one was up in Mr. Briefs office this morning."

"If you want gossip, go talk to Stacy."

"I did and the Secretary, what's he to you?" the man asked anger seeping into his voice.

"None of your business that's what."

"What were you doing in his office? Alone? Before hours?" Jay's fist were clenched, his face red with jealousy or anger or maybe both.

"Jay, he's one of my oldest friends, I've know him since before I could walk, not that it's any of your business. Now if your satisfied would you please get out of my sight!"

The man stormed out, without another word. She let out a sigh and sat down. Sorry Jay.

The only thing she truly hated about CC, besides the temperamental coffee machines, was the fact that her ex, Jay Ganch, worked there as well. But enough on the past it was a quarter past eight, and the morning paperwork would be around soon, there was a mandatory department head meeting at eleven, as new of the financial department head she had to be there, so would Jay. As determined and possessive as he was he knew marketing. By the time the meeting was over she would have an hour to kill before her break, afterward she'd finish whatever else need to be done in her department she'd see to till six then, home again home again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Pan arrived at the meeting room a little early, most of the board members were already there, mingling with each other, she quickly found the seat with her name on it at the long rectangular table. By coincidence, fate, or Bulma's doing, she was sitting next to Trunks, unfortunately also directly across from him. She hoped the seating arrangements weren't permanent.

"Hey Pan! I didn't you were a DH." Trunks said arrived standing behind her; he gave her a quick smile before sitting down. He looked at the seating arrangements again, muttered something about meddling mothers, before she could ask.

"So what do you think so far?" he asked in a low voice, things were quieting down now the meeting would start in a few minutes.

"Trunks, how have you kept from going crazy?" she asked trying to keep her face straight as possible. Trying. Trunks wasn't helping her self control much he had that grin on his face again. "I don't, you just have to know when to let down your hair and hope something interesting climbs up." he replied cryptically, his intense blues eye twinkling.

She looked up to see him sit down in front of her. By habit her lip twitched, she almost started to bite it again. She really needed to quit that habit. But Jay wasn't looking at her; he was straight out glaring at Trunks. Weather it was because it was he was a saiya-jin or just because he was male, Trunks glared back. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Men, doesn't matter what species.

"What's his problem?" he asked low enough so that only she'd hear it.

"You, apparently."

"Yeah...Why?"

"Me."

"You? Wha-

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice." Bulma stood at the head of the table. I didn't even notice her arrive. "First I'd like to introduce our new Head of Finance, Pan Satan Son."

She half stood and nodded to the other execs.

"Yes, Mr. Collins?"

An old round-ish jolly looking man spoke a in the back.

"Come on Mrs. Briefs, any more pretty young ladies like your self and Ms. Son, your going to make us, old geezers think we've died n' gone to heaven every morning instead of work." he joked making Pan, Bulma and the two other female DHs blush, eliciting chuckles from the other DHs. Pan could feel herself blushing harder as Trunks snickered at her embarrassment.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins." Bulma continued, bringing them back on track. "Secondly, for a number of reasons, my son will not be available for the next few weeks. In-" a wave of mummers went up, Bulma waited patiently for silence, "In his place, I will temporarily take over as President of CC again." a another wave of mummers.

"Nice to have you on board again, Mrs. Briefs." someone commented starting a small round of applause which Trunks took with amusement saying, "It's nice to know I'm greatly appreciated," making the DHs laugh. The rest of the meeting went by uneventfully.

Jay watch, with much animosity, as Pan talked and joked with the Briefs after the meeting. He had nothing against Mrs. Briefs at all.

But the younger Mr. Briefs was a different story. The way Pan smiled at him, made Jay want to hurt him. The way he looked at her, made Jay want to kill him. ' She used to smile at me like that, only me. When did it change? What went wrong?! ' He thought angrily. =Anger masking the true hurt. He really liked her and cared strongly for maybe... even... lov

He watched as Pan and Trunks left together out of curiosity he followed them. His teeth clenched when he realized they were heading straight to Trunks' office. (Which, by the way, didn't go unnoticed Mrs. Becker. Nothing did.) He gray eye's narrowed as Trunks rested his hand on the small of her back steering her into his lair closing the door behind them.

Not wasting a moment, Jay quickly thought up an excuse and went in after them to find a completely empty room. He looked around there wasn't any place to hide two people in the office "They're gone! Where they go?" he asked no one. His only reply was the sound gentile flapping of the breeze flowing in through an open window.


	3. On Top of Spaghetti

AN: Yes my bio does say this is a finished fic (and sorta it is) Take a look at a few chapters from To Fall and Rise Again, any chapter. My proof reading skill were sorely lacking, (more like non-existent) so even thought I'm not revising TST I am going to at least correct mistakes (and there are a bunch of them). Now sit back, relax listen to the 8-track and dig it like ya own soul train! (I've always wanted to say that! hee hee)

The Strangest Thing

Ch3- On Top of Spaghetti

Man, I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that look. Trunks glanced at Pan's scowling face, in fact he was positive whatever that guy had done he was probably regretting it at the moment.  For lunch they'd picked a close by buffet that dealt with saiya-jin appetites before and wouldn't think it too much out of the ordinary.

It was a nice day out a little on the nippy side, hinting winter just around the corner.

That DH we saw certainly ruined her mood for some reason.

 Trunks himself frown, he'd followed Pan to my office, maybe he was her...nah,' Not with the look Pan was giving her spaghetti. He watched her spear another meatball with her fork.

"So, are you gonna tell me about it, or you just gonna take it out on that poor meatball over there?"

"There is nothing to say. He's my ex." Stab

"Ex.... boyfriend?"

Stab another meatball bit the dust.

"Fiancé?"

Stab

"Husband?!"

"Not in this lifetime."

 Trunks let out a breath of relief. The thought of...that didn't sit well with him. From his impression Jay seem a jerk.

While still venting her wrath upon the dish in front of her, she semi explained her situation. Somewhat.

"At first I thought it was nice, how he was always so... But then Jay got so...He never let me...And then we...and then he said...I can believe he said that you'd think a guy would like that kind of challenge...arrggh! Now I just want to strangle- no kill -that no good, grumble, grumble."

That poor unfortunate meatball…

Pan's anger was gone now; she gave a tired, wearisome sigh. For a moment, she let the tough-girl, tomboy mask slip revealing a very different side of the Pan, Trunks had known--thought he knew.

She soft brown eyes were, tried and lacked the twinkle they'd been renowned for, her short dark hair framed her cute impish face, which had a speck of sauce dabbed on the corner of her lip. Pan's suit was a size or two too big covering her womanly figure. Not that it matters she's still beautiful anyways.

Trunks stopped eating when that thought buzzed unexpectedly through his mind.  There is absolutely nothing wrong with thinking someone's good-looking even if-

"Trunks are you alright? You spaced out there for a moment."

Pan's brow creased slightly, he normally didn't go blank like that.

"I'm fine. So... do you want me to kill him for you, beat him to with in an inch of his life or just fire him?"

She giggled, a pleasing sound, her good spirits back again.

 "Aww, that nice of you, you're such a good friend. But no I can handle Jay; all he needs is for someone to get it through his thick head that I'm not his anymore. Enough about that idiot." 

She polished off the rest of her spaghetti and what was left of the poor unfortunate meatball turned mush by incessant stabbing.

"You've got three weeks of absolute freedom from the company, what have got planned. And don't you dare say-

"Nothing."

 She rolled her eyes, "Has living with you dear sister taught you nothing, don't mope around for three weeks, go out and do something.

"Like what?"

"Go to the beach."

"It's nearly winter."

"Hang out with your dad."

"If I have a death wish."

"Take a walk in the park, go to the movies, go dancing!"

"Those sound nice, but there isn't any point to it if one's there to enjoy it with you." the statement reminded him of his terribly single status. "Besides, I won't be mopping around as you put it."

"Oh? Then what will you be doing?"

"My mother-

"I knew it."

"-asked me to work on little side project," Pan raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "a prototype deep space vessel, she's been tinkering with, it's nearly finished she just wants me to work the kinks out while I'm off."

Upon mentioning a ship Pan lit up. "Can I come and see it? It's been so long since we had our space adventure. It certainly brings back memories." she winked, he groaned, most of which I' d happily forget. 

"Of course you can see. You never have to ask to come over, you never really did before-" he dodged a playful swing, "- and your always welcome. What time do you get off today?"

"Ah five thirty, but I usually stay till six."

"Okay why don't you just drop by afterward then we can both take a look at what mother's been cooking up in that lab of her, something a lot better than what she cooks in the kitchen."

"If she ever heard that, she force feed you the next time she decides to cook. Remember the time she decided to make Vegeta breakfast in bed for his birthday?"

"He never got out of bed that day either....

"Psst Sally! Sally get over here, you wont believe what I just heard."

"What?! I was kind of busy"

"Not as busy as our handsome employer seems to be."

gasp "Oohh, do tell."

"Well I heard from Yuuko who'd spoken with Jose and Stacey M. who heard from Amanda-"

"Get to the point."

"Okay, okay, Stacey B., you know Mr. Brief secretary, saw the new DH leave Mr. Briefs' office just a few minutes ago. And she said that they'd gone in over an hour ago, together, and that the Market DH followed them in but came out a moment later looking very angry I might add."

"Market DH? You mean Jay Ganch? I think he that new girl's guy."

"Well if he was he isn't now... To bad he was kind of cute, but he has nothing on Mr. Brief."

"Who does?"

"Well his father maybe."

"Good looks are definitely in that gene pool."

"Mysterious handsome face, that body... and that bad ass!"

"Well now our chance is gone, maybe it'll be a short term thing."

"He never was one for flings."

"Oh my god! I have to tell Migian! He be so disappointed that Mr. Brief has a girlfriend, he won't believe me. Oh I have to tell Ozark to she'll flip out! Catch ya later Mina, oh does Hanako know?"

"It'll be my pleasure to tell that back stabber who ruined my chance to get with our very quite boss, if I can't have him neither can she."

"That the spirit Mina, Bye now!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jay closed the door to his office having overheard the daily gossip grapevine hard at work. The corner of his mouth turned into a disgusted sneer. What was it about Trunks Vegeta Briefs that had all tittering twits and their panties in a bunch? Sure Pan had said they were only friends but still...

The more he heard about HIS Pan and the CEO of CC the room reasons he found to dislike the man. He snorted to himself as he attended to the paper work on his desk,

'He's got purple hair for cryin' out loud, he's done nothing to work for his position.' 

Jay frowned at graph showing CC marketing was doing in 439-651 areas, just about as good as his current mood.  Everything, money, women, power, he gets it handed to him on a platter with silver lining, while everyone else has to work there butts off to get anything done these days. I'll bet my life he hasn't lift more than a finger his whole.'  

Some small voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was being irrational, and letting jealousy cloud his thinking, the small voice was ignored and brush a side in a wave of scheming ideas to get Pan back. 'If they won't stay away form each other I'll just have to keep her away from him as easy as pie.'

The sneer on his face turned into a grim smile, gray eyes gleamed, thinking of the thing he would do when Pan was in his arms again...

Pan stretched out, phone in hand, on the couch in her apartment, which was located in downtown West Capital City. The building was fairly close to CC HQ so the commute was short (not that there was a significant time difference between there and grandma Chichi's house.)

"Sure, Bra... uh-uh...groans that was in the third grade. How do you remember this stuff? Pause. Really? Sure, I'd love to. Bra! Anyways it'll be nice to see you again. Alright see you then."  Pan hung up and yawned loudly stretching her limbs.

It was tempting to stay right there on the couch. 'Come on Pan. Haul your lazy butt up, come on.' 

Still the couch tempted, fortunately her struggle over the siren like call of the warm comfy couch was interrupted by the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Pan darling," a deep voice purred, she sighed annoyed that voice was becoming more cacophonous with every syllable.

"Don't call me darling. What do you want? I have to go soon."

"Where?"

"A friend's house not that it's really your business."

"Darling, I'm sorry really I'm how can make you see that I really am sorry."

"Don't call me darling, Jay...We're over and done with, I don't have any intentions of continuing the relationship we had."

"I still think your making a mistake, I won't stop trying till you see that too. I- I still care for you Pan. I mean that."

A moment of awkward silence hung over the line.

"Jay, I have to go. Bye." click Now she felt bad, just a little.

'He's so damned manipulative when he wants to be, since his first method, smooth and/or suggestive talking hadn't worked, he'd probably try for the guilt routine. No, he's up to something; he knows he can't guilt me into any thing. I'd better keep an eye on him, just in case.'

Her brows furrowed in thought, for the millionth time she cursed herself for ever giving into those smoky gray eyes of his.


	4. Horror Movie No No

AN: Here's your second serving for being so patient!

The Strangest Thing

Ch4-Horror Movie No-No

Trunks half-heartedly listened to her mother's lecture- very detailed lecture- on just about everything there was on the ship as they walked down stairs to Bulma's private lab. It was beneath the area right next the capsule corp. compound, seeing as there already was an extensive basement beneath CC itself. It was Trunks' first time being in this one, him being busy with running the company and all.

It was very large and spacious, the size of a small hanger. Some of it filled with other odd sizable inventions, the ship sat proudly in the center of basking in the glow of the fluorescent lighting.

Trunks eye widen in amazement, 'It looks like something straight out of a sci-fi movie! Then again I shouldn't really be talking.' 

The ship itself took up the majority of the space in the hanger. It looked like someone had cut of the hood of a car and quadrupled the size and length. If not for the telltale engine boosters and dorsal 'fin' it could have been mistaken for some kind of storage space.

Seeing her son impressed Bulma smiled proudly, "I take it, you like?"

He nodded walking closer to touch the hull of the ship, "Mother you've really out done yourself this time, and here I was expecting some thing like the one dad used." The hull was covered with a smooth, reflective, metallic coat so shiny he could see himself in it.

Trunks followed Bulma to the underside of the ship pressing punching in command code. A slight hiss followed shortly there after a ramp slide smoothly out of the ship's belly.

"Complete with it's own gravity room, tank, and basic living necessities. All it really needs is the bugs worked out, I'd do it myself but you really need a vacation, you haven't taken one since... When was the last time you took a break? You were starting to worry me, you know, work sleep and eat is all you do." his mother confessed leading him down a long straight corridor. It probably leads to the control room or something.

"What about dad? He does pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah well, if he did any thing but train, eat and sleep then there'd be something wrong with him."

The hall had lead to the cockpit as Trunks had predicted, from there Bulma proceeded to familiarize her son with controls to the spacecraft. It wasn't long before he new it like the back of his hand.

The cockpit was the roughly the same size as a living room there were several passenger seat arranged neatly behind the pilot and navigation chairs situated at the main controls. The controls were in a semi circle for better access; above them was a large blank screen.

"Well you can start now if you like. I'll leave the access codes on the consul. I have to get dinner started before his majesty throws a royal fit because his foods not done."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"What's it for?"

"huh?"

"I mean normally people don't build advanced space vessel just to pass the time."

Normally....

Bulma laughed, "Your right I suppose, actually I was thinking selling the designs to NASA and ISE. It's such a shame really the best they've been able to do is a two year trip to reach mars and back, and little old me went to Jupiter and back in less than five minutes. Think of it as a gift to mankind from retirement."

"You'll be in the history books for this one mom. By the way, have you heard from Pan?"

"Pan... awww" his mother giggled teasing him, like she used to do to him back when he was in high school.

"Mother, it's not like that. We're only friends."

"I didn't say any thing, but you jump right to that conclusion-

"Mother!"

"Yeah she came in a while ago but your father convinced her to spar with him she's the only one of you that still trains you know. I think he's getting bored with no challenges around anymore." She muttered something about saiya-jins general then left Trunks to begin his work.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'Would it kill him to make just one mistake?', Pan groaned mentally, struggling to regain her balance after Vegeta's last attack. The Royal saiya-jin was quite literally wiping the floor with her, and had been for the past hour or so. She had to get rid of the armor she had been wearing; wasn't much left of it anyways.

"Is that the best you can do? I thought you said you've been training, this is a waste of my time that son of mine could have done a better job." Vegeta purposely taunted to get her riled up. She snarled back rising to defensive position, slowly her snarl turned into a small grin. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine by me."

She went straight for him aiming a high kick, Vegeta was only slightly surprised by such an amateur move and compensated quickly, grabbing her ankle; a move she had anticipated. Still hanging by her ankle she rapidly focused the energy and...

Wham

Thud

Both saiya-jins were on sprawled the floor unprepared for the sudden change of gravity.

"Vegeta dinners ready." Bulma announced from the G-room's doorway.

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell not to turn off the gravity like that?" groused the angry saiya-jin.

"Like you'd listen anyways, you'd probably keep training if I did."

Pan shook her head. They probably start arguing again. She decided now would be good time to make a hasty retreat. Bulma stopped her, ignoring Vegeta's retort, to hand her a food capsule.

"Take this to Trunks for me, he's in the second basement."

"Woman, don't ignore me!"

'Pan now would be a good time to get out of the line of fire.' Bulma dragged her back in despite her the look on her face. "Oh and there's enough for you too so feel free to eat down there if you want. Alright?"

Vegeta was turning a very intimidating shade of red. "Woman. You won't ignore me."

With scowl he picked her up like nothing slinging her over his shoulder and carried her off.

' They are sooooo wierd. '

She never understand those two, she didn't try to either. Pan walked over to where she'd left her duffel bag, with a slight wince she slung it over her shoulder. Vegeta had done a number on her ribs; there would be bruises come morning.

Jay struggled to keep his cool. Losing his head now would not do him any good; he wouldn't be where he was if hadn't lost it in the first place.

'Here' being one of the numerous halls in side the CC compound where the Briefs lived. He came across yet another flight of stairs 'What's one more your already lost in this maze maybe these lead to away out.'

After he'd called Pan he followed her straight to her ' friend's ' house. 'She is probably going see that purple haired freak. Well. not if I have anything to say about it.' On an angry impulse he'd followed her inside, not caring whether he'd get in trouble for trespassing or not, only to lose her inside the enormous facility the Briefs called home.

At the end of the stairs there was a fork, two more flights of stairs head deeper somewhere one was completely dark, in the other there was light at the end of the tunnel 'That sounds way too much like one of those really bad horror movies' He picked the stairs with the light at the end. Wasn't that one of the ten things not to do if you ever got stuck in a horror movie situation? When he reached the end of the stairs the light had gotten so bright it took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

He wouldn't have been surprised if some sort of horror film reject had jumped out and ate him, but what he found was a lot more shocking.

"W-what is this place?" Jay's purpose left him momentarily as he looked around the strange place he was in. Strange metal

'things' were everywhere. It looked like an inventor's convention. Dumbfounded he stumbled out of the stairway, tripping over a large strip of metal, falling ungracefully to the hard cement floor.Brushing himself off Jay picked the thing that had tripped him.

His eyes, if possible, widened even more. It was less than half a meter long, old and faded, but the writing on it was a clear as day; and it wasn't human.

Jay let go of as if it had turned into a snake, not caring if anybody heard, hell if anyone did hear they take him out of this...This wonderland he'd stumbled into. Unconsciously taking a step back, his back touched something, cold, hard and round. He turned around and immediately regretted it.

Whatever delusions and rational explanations Jay's brain had been formulating in his state of shock, flew out the window.

'It just keeps getting better and better. '  It was a round pod, waist high; it was obviously the source of the other metal piece as more of them had fallen around it. It looked like it could fit a person or two, the same alien language was written on it as well, no mistake.

'Why do I feel like I've just gotten into something I'm not gonna get out of? There must be away out of here.' he almost frantically he looked for another way out. None that he could see except-

"Trunks! Trunks where are you? He must be in there then."

He'd recognize that voice anywhere that was Pan. 'Thank goodness finally somebody can show me out of this crazy place' He wanted to kiss her (among other things) but she probably punch his lights out or put him in a strangle hold. The hold wouldn't be so bad though...

With those thoughts in mind Jay followed the sound Pan's voice, hopeful that it lead out.


	5. A Coincidence Really

AN: This chapter was lost. Completely deleted due to my spastic laptop and its random shutdowns. I had to redo from memory...not good..Arrgh. Sorry. Since this one is so short I'll make the next segment longer. Enjoy!

The Strangest Thing

Ch5- A Coincidence Really

Pan easily made her way through the mess of metal contraptions and wires towards the looming ship. "Trunks? Trunks where are you?" she called circling the ship. "He must be in there then."

The aforementioned was currently shifting through a mass of wires and cord spilling out form beneath the main consul. Half way inside the heap Trunks had begun diligently but was quickly becoming frustrated. His mind kept wandering back to Pan and her…irritatingly jealous ex. When he needed to focus on his work. He frowned patting around for his cutters. ' No wonder mom wanted someone else to give it a try. Someone truly botched this up mess. What idiot connected the waste system to the energy relays? Morons.' "Ow!" He glared at the offending wire, that shouldn't have happen nothing was on but the lights. Maybe that one was connected to the lighting system? It should have been white then. Long ago he'd learned that his mother coordinated complex wiring systems with different colors to keep thing simple each color stood for the different ship system it was connected with. And with this being the main panel it was a rainbow of confusion but even he could see there were far too many red wires. He grasped three red one. One was the thrust ignition, and the other was the coolant switch he was pretty sure the last one didn't belong…

"Trunks, you in here?"

"Just a second." He wasn't expecting her so early he glanced at his watch. Actually she was a little late. "I just need to do this one last thing"

The momentary distraction made him forget which wire was which. 'Crap, was I supposed to cut the one on the left or the one on the right?' He shrugged; it wouldn't matter till the power came on.

"Iiiiiee! What the-Jay?!"

'Jay?!'

Snip 

Trunks was suddenly hit the panel hard, to was so abrupt and unexpected he was totally un prepared. As his head slammed against metal he vaguely heard two resounding thuds. The last sensation before blacking out was sickening lurch


	6. The Worst Thing

AN: I acidentally out the wrong chapter up. You know what I said when I saw what I did? Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Double Crap! But thanks to everyone who notified me I was able to correct this mistake. It took a bit 'cause no one **Cough! Cough!** reviews Shadow.** Cough!** (and yes that chapter was from shadow). And TST is usually the last I check for reviews. But anywho this one's my favorite sorry for the delay.

.

.

The Strangest Thing

Ch6- The Worst Thing

.

Trunks awoke to the not to pleasant sensation of a throbbing headache. 'What happened?' He groggily opened his eyes finding himself still under the main controls in the cockpit. He groaned as he lifted his hand to rub his forehead, it was cold, wet, and slightly sticky. Retracting his hand he saw the semi dried blood on his fingers. He put his hand pack down, sleep tugged at his eyelids like a warm bed on a cold morning. The last thing he remembered was cutting one-frayed wires and... 'Pan!' The sudden thought brought him out of his foggy haze. 'I hope she's okay. What happened? He looked at the now cut wires Instead of one there was two. 'Crap.'

Wide-awake now, he scooted out from underside of the controls. His head spun a bit when he stood but nothing too drastic. Trunks spotted the crumpled from of Jay Ganch lying near the pilot's seat. A Vegeta like scowl began to form over angry blue eyes.

'What' s he doing in here?' The thought of just leaving him there was quite tempting, after all the man was only unconscious.

Shaking off the sudden about off semi warranted irritation, Trunks lifted the other man like rag doll and deposited him into the nearest passenger seat.

Pan wasn't far off either. She lay against the far wall like a puppet with its strings cut. His breath caught in his throat, she looked already slightly banged up. Her left arm sleeve and lower left pant leg were completely shredded, and minor cuts littered the rest of her body. Not only that but she'd put a sizeable dent in the wall above where she lay. He kneeled to help her. A faint blush spread across his face, as he glanced over her petite frame, the body suit left nothing to the imagination.

'What's wrong with you? This is Pan. Panny, remember? Now, breath and quit looking at her.' He gently shook her shoulder, ignoring the sensation he got from touching her soft skin, and supporting her back with one arm.

"Pan, come on, Panny, wake up, wake up," he chanted softly, just like he used to do when she was little. Her dark lovely eyes fluttered slightly.

"T-Trunks, what happened why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?" she grumbled, as he allowed her to sit on her own.

"I'm not quite sure, I'm going to find out, but I wanted to make sure you were alright first." Pan turn to him with a smile, "Thank y- Trunks your forehead is bleeding!"

"I'm fine, you look worse, you know," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, "You sure know how to complement a girl. I'll be sure to remember that the next time your father drags you into the gravity room," she warned as they helped each other up

A cough interrupted his reply, "As much as I hate to interrupt this, little, moment, but could someone explain what the hell just happened?" Jay asked as he stood wobbly, his lack of balance didn't stop Jay from sending, a glare over Pan's head at him or vise verse. She didn't seem to notice, or just didn't seem to care.

"We can start with why you're here," he stated coolly. Jay flushed embarrassed, "IwasfollowingPanandIsortofgotlost." he admitted.

"You followed me?! I can't believe you! You- You-arggh!" Pan looked angry enough to blow her top right then and there. If looks could kill, Jay would be mere pile of very charred ashes. She took a deep breath obviously restraining herself from whatever she was thinking of doing to him.

"I'm going to go tell Bulma we're okay, they must have felt something up there. Argghh!" With that she turned on her heels and went fuming down the corridor.

"Real smooth, Ganch." Trunks stated Icily, stepping past the grayed man; he went to the main computer checking all the systems.

"Humph. I don't care if you are my boss or not. Stay away from my girlfriend, Briefs." Jay threatened, a jealous rage tinting his voice.

The demi- saiya-jin didn't bother turning around to face the weaker man, "Listen, I'm only gone to say this once." his voice was low carrying a deadly threat. " Pan has been one of my closest friends for years, I care about her a lot, and she's the only reason I haven't knocked your lights out yet out of respect for her wishes, but if you hurt her again in any way shape or form I swear even she won't be able to stop me form hurting you."

.

.

.

Elsewhere on the ship Pan was mad. No, scratch that, livid. 'I can't believe he would do something this stupid! Men! I'll never understand. What possessed him to-' She slowed her furious pace as she came to the end of the corridor. The hatch was closed up for some reason. She frowned pulling at its handle. That's funny I didn't do it after I left the lab that stupid idio- Wait he was in the lab! What did he see down there? Oh gosh what if saw some of those saiya-jin things Bulma stores down there?' A small wave of panic swept through her as she continued to pull trying not to rip it off with her strength.

"Come on, you stupid thing open."

"Unable to comply." a neutral computerized voice answered. What? She blinked looking no one else was around, just Jay Trunks and herself. That fact should have rang a few bells, it didn't.

'That must be the ship's computer.' She realized

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"If the hatch is opened, the ship would be unable to sustain pressure and oxygen levels on broad," the disembodied voice replied.

"Huh. What are you saying?"

'How did I get into this. You make one wrong call and you end up becoming the object of wrath for your ex-girlfriend's guy friend who just happen to be your boss, who keeps weird alien artifact in his basement.' Jay glared at Trunks' back form his seat in a passenger's chair. They hadn't spoken since Pan left.

'Good thing too, he'd probably threaten to rip my head off. Is he an alien? I'd have no problems believing that. Purple hair, ha!

Poor Pan has been corrupted by aliens and it up to me to save her! Wait does that mean that Bulma Briefs is an alien too or Vegeta Briefs? Or both? What if Pans an alien too?! If she is, is that the reason she broke up with me?' He shook his head not even wanting to start on that path; it was starting up a major headache. The silence in the room was beginning to get to him. He mustered up his courage to apologize to his boss, who had been more intimating in the last five minutes than

"Look, Briefs," The lavender haired man continued working, seeming not to listen, "I'm sorry about all this, I never meant to trespass or anything, but Pan she-" Trunks fingers paused, the only sign that he acknowledged Jay what so ever, "- she didn't sound herself when she hung up and I was worried about her. I know she upset with me right now but I still care about her even-

"Trunks!" Pan can barreling down the hall at a speed the seemed inhumane for someone who worked in an office all day, Jay noted.

Pan's brown eyes were troubled and she looked nearly frantic and well as, ' What is she wearing or not wearing?' he thought with a frown at the curve fitting blue bodysuit she was wearing. It was definitely snug, very snug. Too snug for her to be prancing around some other guy in, even if the other guy claimed to be 'just' a good friend. "Trunks quick I need to see out the ship!"

Gray eyes nearly popped out of their owner's skull with shock.

"THE SHIP?! We're on a ship?!"

The other two didn't even flinch at the sudden outburst.

The ever-cool Briefs raised an eyebrow, "Sure, give me a minute, is something wrong?" The slightly worried tone in Trunks' voice undermined his cool demeanor.

"It won't let me open the hatch."

Jay watch Trunks rapidly press a few buttons then a whirling sound reached his ears. It sounded as if the whole area had come to life. Bright lights flickered on out shining the dim ones that had been on previously.

"Computer, bring up the aft, and forward view on the main screen.

The aft viewer was at such an angle it picked up only the tail end of the ship. It was what was in front that caught everyone's attention. A giant swirling ball of light tan clouds dappled with blue floated serenely in front of them.

"Someone, please tell me that's _only _Jupiter." Pan managed a gasp both amazed and panicked at the sight.

"But Jupiter only has one red spot not blue spots." Jay replied half-heartedly, "We're in space." He stated simply, not fully grasping the full implications of the tiny statement.

Trunks remained oddly slight, figure out what to say about their unexpected cruise; finally giving up he settled on, "Oh man, mom's going to kill me!"

Pan had an entirely different sentiment. Looking at the strange planet, to Jay and Trunks and back to the planet, she shook her head, "Oh, hell no."

.

.

Much Better don't you think?


	7. Revision of Self

AN: This'll be the end of the line for this story. At least for a while anyway. No, I would not intentionally leave you hanging but the laptop did its random shut down thing and the whole rest of it's completely gone. This story is so old I'm having trouble remembering how it went…In the meantime be sure and check out To Fall and Rise Again and enjoy this last installment (for now) of TST.

The Strangest Thing

Ch7- Revision of Self

"What, Where are we?" the question snapped the trio out of the awed daze that had momentarily been cast over them.

The saiya-jin prince switched to the navigational systems "I'm going to find out right now," he declared, "but it might take a while, you guys might as well use the time to look around."

Pan glanced at him momentarily she groaned, "I have a bad feeling we're gonna be here for a long time."

"Just like old times." Pan snorted at the comment. If only Goku were here instead of Ganch.

"Excuse me, could someone please explain all this," Jay spoke up, feeling quite out of place simply watching the planet, which hung peacefully in front of them.

"He's all yours Pan," he swiveled around in the chair to face the other two, "If that's ok with you. If you don't fe-"

"No it's alright come Jay, follow me. And no funny business."

The two men watched her as she left the room, watching the gentle curve of her hips sway Incitingly with each movement. Almost identically the dirty blonde and the lavender shook themselves out of their trance, and glared at the other for staring.

Mutely Trunks watched Jay follow Pan down the corridor. "So where are we?" he asked, turning back to the computer. "No data available on current position." the computer responded, Trunks ran a hand through his hair. OK, I just have to do this the hard way. He set to work retracing the path. It gave him some time to think about Pan, Jay, and Pan. Why her? Why now? This morning you start checking her out and now you can't stop sneaking peaks at her.

Gohan would throw a- Gohan?! Gohan would deep fry me with a kamehameha and have my head on a platter! Trunks mentally slapped himself, how could he forget? Gohan would have his head just for dragging his little girl out into to space. Again.

He couldn't blame him though, what father in their right mind would want their young, beautiful, charming, daughter in space without family supervision? Trunks put that train of thought on his 'thoughts to get back to list'. The computer flashed a small light signaling the end of its back track of the ships flight.

"Computer, bring up our coordinates on screen." The screen flashed a huge star chart. Unfortunately earth was in one corner and their current location in the complete opposite corner.

"Great! Just wonderful how'd we get so far away from earth?" he asked frustrated wringing his hair.

"A malfunction in the engines and the trajectory of the take of path allowed for the ship to gain moment by using earth's moon, Pluto and Jupiter gravity to throw the ship at high speeds."

"Like a giant sling shot, I see. Ok then how long will It take us to reach destination Earth?"

"There is insufficient fuel to complete the trip."

"We'll deal with that later."

"Estimated time...

"So let me get this straight" Jay sat in the window seat staring out in to space his emotion unreadable, "Your an alien?"

"One fourth actually" Pan nodded biting her lip, he might be her ex but his opinion still affected, her to some degree.

"Pan, be honest with me, is that the reason you broke up with me? That I wouldn't understand or love you an more because our different?"

Pan blinked taken aback, she hadn't been expecting that, shock or disbelief maybe. She looked down at her hands.

"Partly ye-" He turned back to her, jealous rage glinted in his stormy gray eyes, "Oh and Trunks can understand you better?"

Her headshot back up, her angry back again.

"That's another part of the reason. Jay, you are too possessive, and get too out of control when your let your emotions cloud your judgment. Not to mention you get jealous over the tiniest things."

"Since when?"

"What do you mean since when? Jay! You followed me over to my friend's house!"

"I think, it's good reason to get upset if your girlfriend happens to be heading over to another man's house." He said angrily

"First off I am not your girl friend anymore. As for your question yes he might understand me a little better, he and his sister are part saiya-jin as well. Secondly the Briefs and my family have known each other for years, I've know Trunks since the day I was born, his sister is my best friend, why can't understand we're only firends?" Pan felt ready to pull her hair out.

"Because I see the way he looks at you, and let me tell you those are anything but friendly he's practically head over heels for ya-

"Wha-" What's he talking about? Could Trunks really- no Jay's just on one of his jealous streaks again.

"He's not an idiot Pan, and neither am I," his voice lower, "a guy'd have to be one not to notice how wonderful you are."

She felt herself blushing, even though she didn't want to, but she had to end this and make her intention crystal clear to him.

"Look Jay you were, and still are sweet but you and I are over, as an couple. I have a feeling that well be stuck on the ship for a while, I don't want everybody at each other's throats; even though we might not be a couple any more could we still be friends?" she asked, hopefully, seeing his brokenhearted face.

Jay sighed, so that's it, they were done for good. He looked up at her hopeful face; funny he didn't feel all that upset about it as he thought he would. Only, it hurt. A lot. He took a deep breath and smile, his infamous thousand-watt smile.

"Ok."

"Wha?" She blinked and gave an odd look. "Your not mad or upset?"

"No, not really I thought I would be but I'm not." he lied

She grinned infectiously, giving him a friendly hug.

"Oh thank you! I thought for sure you blow up some more or something."

"One condition."

"Shoot."

"Could you keep your 'friend' from ripping my head off? He nearly did a while ago, almost took my right arm with it," he muttered leaning back into the seat at the window, the inky blackness staring back.

Pan stood suddenly from her seat, "He what?"

They were sitting in a kitchen of sorts they had almost fully explored the ship, which consisted of two decks. The first, had the ship cockpit, a small lab,the engine room, a sizable gravity room and a rejuvenation tank room. (The last two had to be explained by Pan.) The lower deck contained several empty bedrooms, a kitchen and living room facility and a cargo hold.

They'd stopped here, in the kitchen as Pan had explained her lineage and up bringings. He taken it all very well better than she expected, but that last statement about Trunks had really surprised her she quickly got up a busied herself, looking around the kitchen, trying to find some food. Jay watched her with a smug look on his face. Was she blushing?

"Oh yes!" he continued, " He was very angry that I had upset you. Please warn me if you ever decide to date the guy, if he gets this worked up over his 'friend'...." he drawled. He was really enjoying flustering Pan, color of her face right now was worth every second of it, if only it was him she... It was best to stop that train of thought now. Look were it got him. He had the feeling this was going to be a _very_ long trip. Might as well make peace…even if it hurt.

"I can't imagine what would happen to someone who harmed a hair on his girlfriend- oh that's right he doesn't have one! No one to take out for lunches, no one to invite over to have dinner with the family, no to get launched out into space with or-"

"Jay!"

She couldn't believe what he was say, not minute ago he looked ready to murder Trunks if came within a ten foot radius of her. Now he was implying, that Trunks looked at her as more than a friend. Did he, really? Did she even want to know the answer to that? Jay kept going as if he'd read her mind, "Don't look at me that way, I'm fine, I'm just stating the facts." He got quiet for a moment; a devilish smile came to his face. She groaned he only got that one he was thinking about...less appropriate things. "Beside maybe somebody else can keep up with you."

"Jay!" her face was red beyond belief her eyes wide

"I'd die trying. It sure be a heck way to go, I could see it now, in the new: Man dies from insatiable lover."

"Jay!"

Then she stopped and look past him at the doorway, her face went to a new never before seen shade of red, "Trunks!"

He was standing there with a priceless expression, his face didn't know what to show, anger, jealousy, amusement, interest…

Finally deciding Trunks settled on a shaky half smirk, as Pan tried to unsuccessfully hide her flaming cheeks.

"Well. You learn something new everyday." he stated a light blush staining his features. She groaned what could be more embarrassing?

Pan dared to ask, "How long were you standing there?"

He threw a wary glance from Pan to Jay. "Long enough." was the saiya-jin's slightly stoic response; his face suddenly becoming an emotionless mask. Pan wondered what he was thinking, but she couldn't tell now; he looked just like his father for a moment. Jay merely smiled back, no apparent mal-intent. Trunks nodded back; at least they wouldn't fight each the entire time.

"Well I've got some good new and some bad new. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Start with the bad then we'll have some good to look forward to." Jay suggested optimistically, he smile settling on his mouth. A fake. On the outside he appeared to be calm, happy even. On the inside it hurt like hell. He'd finally realized that Pan would never be his again; he'd merely been blinding himself, prolonging the inevitable by chasing after her.

'She doesn't love me...not like that. ' Even now she was watching him, biting her lip out of habit, seeing if he was alright. Just like any good friend would. A good friend. That stung.

Jay looked at the lavender haired alien in front of him. A good friend was what Trunk had said they were and yet...

"We are a LONG way from home very long. You can definitely rule out what ever plans you had for the next four months, a least."

Jay's mind went blank. Four months, at the very least?

"How'd we get out here in such a short amount of time?!" Pan demanded none to quietly, making her shipmates winces slightly though more from the tone of voice instead of the volume.

"Luck. Pure dumb luck," he explained simply before going into deeper explanation. He sat down at the nearby table making himself comfortable.

"OF all the 365 days in the year today, er yesterday, the earth's moon, Jupiter, and Pluto aliened in way that when we took off, we ricocheted off of them."

Silence of incomprehension.

"Like skipping stones. Or sling shot kinda... Somewhere between Jupiter and Pluto, my mother's prototype engines kick in and... POOF here we are, literally in the middle of nowhere a billion miles from home on a near finished ship with brunt out engines."

"And you say this is luck?" Jay asked, some luck well.

"Well if we hadn't bounced off the planet's atmosphere than we would have crashed seeing as no one was awake to steer the ship. Or we might have collided with a meteor, gotten pull in a star's gravity or just plain blown up while taking off. " Trunks delightfully elaborated with a smirk as Jay turned a greenish hue, "All the air could have suck out of the hatch and we would have imploded and been little frozen-

Pan glared at Trunks, silencing him from continuing, "Quit scaring him!" then two the both of them, "We are here now, I'm sure will get home just fine."

"Be care or we'll jinx it." He muttered, 'that's an even better thought.' As if the ship had read his mind, all the power started shutting off. Jay groaned getting a sinking feeling.

"What else could go wrong?" Pan asked.

"I'm not going to answer that. I might just come true. I'm going to head up to the bridge see if I can fix this." Jay watched the out line of Trunks glide out of the kitchen area.

He couldn't see much but for the feint outline of the kitchen's shapes, only, of course with the help of far off starlight.

"Aw, nuts. OW!" his head bumped the ceiling hard. Could the ceiling be just a little lowe- ceiling?

That sinking feeling wasn't his stomach; it was the lack of gravity! That thought made him feel even worse.

He felt a hand latch onto his arm in the darkness. "Are you OK? Jay?"

The tiniest jerk from Pan made him start to slowly spin.

"I think I'm going to be sick....


End file.
